Future Master Roshi
Future Master Roshi is an alternate timeline counterpart of Master Roshi who survived in both Future Trunks' and Cell's timeline. He appears in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2. Background His life was exactly the same as his mainstream present day counterpart. However all that changed during the Trunks saga. On the day of his student's death, Future Son Goku, Roshi is present inside the bedroom when he looks at a young Future Son Gohan after he enters the bedroom that his father is in. 12 years later after the Z Warriors death at the hands of the two androids except Gohan and Yajirobe, since they can't use the dragon balls to bring the dead back to life. Because Future Piccolo and Future Kami both died at the hands of Future Android 18, Future Master Roshi is seen being hidden in a submarine with Future Turtle, Future Oolong and Future Puar under his own house. He was sure that he could go out and challenge Future Android 17, and Future Android 18 but he failed to do so, as Oolong, Puar and Turtle begged him not to go. He then agrees not to go, in which allows him to live another day. In the Japanese version he mentions Future Goku by saying if he was still alive, he would still be here to do something about the Androids. Personality He acts exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. But it's unknown if he is still a huge nasty pervert to women like his present day timeline counterpart. Appearance He looks exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. Abilities Quotes *"I'm outta here!" (Japanese version) *"Bring it up higher" (Japanese version) *"No raise it up to the surface. I'm going to Pepper City!!!". (English version) *"Oh alright!!" (English version) *"If only Goku was here" (Japanese version only, this isn't heard in the English version) Relationships 'Future Fortuneteller Baba' He doesn't get along with her. 'Future Turtle' 'Future Korin' 'Future Grandpa Son Gohan' 'The Future Ox King' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Son Goku' 'Future Kuririn' 'Future Yamcha' 'Future Oolong' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Puar' He gets along with him. 'Future Shen' He really doesn't like him. 'Future Mercenary Tao' He also hates him. 'Future Android 17' He hates him a lot. Future Android 18 He hates her too. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Future Parents' (Probably Dead) *'Future Fortuneteller Baba' (Older Sister) *'Future Turtle' (Best Friend/Companion) *'Future Korin' (1st Mentor) *'Future Grandpa Son Gohan' (1st Student/dead) *'The Future Ox King' (2nd Student) *'Future Son Goku' (3rd student/dead) *'Future Kuririn' (4th Student/dead) *'Future Yamcha' (5th Student/dead) *'Master Roshi' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *It's unclear if he lived by the time Black Goku is introduced. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : the late Kohei Miyauchi *'English' : Mike McFarland al information on Future Master Roshi came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Master_Roshi Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-012.jpg|Future Master Roshi's first appearance as he sees Gohan in the bedroom. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-070.jpg|Future Master Roshi looking at Future Puar getting scolded by Oolong. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-071.jpg|Future Master Roshi listening to the radio as he hears about the Androids attacking a innocent city. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-073.jpg|Future Master Roshi prepares to go battle the androids. 2013-12-01_21-30-47-29.jpg|Future Master Roshi is forbidden to go battle the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-075.jpg|"If only Goku was still here". (Japanese version) Category:Characters Category:Males